Gary
Gary Doyle is a minor protagonist in World Between Worlds. He is an Inkling who comes from another universe. Attributes Appearance Gary is a male Inkling. He has red hair, with two large strands coming out of the back. He also has red eyebrows. He has dark blue eyes. He usually wears the Retro Sweat, which is a dark pink sweater with Judd on the front, as well as something in Inkling language. He also wears blue shorts and dark orange boots. He also occasionally wears headphones given to him by Agent 3. Personality Around strangers, Gary is very welcoming. He often is the first to introduce himself to new visitors in the universe, and likes to help them get used to life there. Around friends, Gary can be awkward, but also very friendly. He often offers comfort to those in need, and will do anything to protect his friends. However, he is easily startled and flustered, and can be quickly driven to tears. He also dislikes confrontations. Gary can be seen as goofy by some people, due to his tenancy to laugh when nervous, as well as being prone to misunderstandings. While Gary is kind to those he cares about, he sees himself as a burden on them. He constantly doubts if he deserves what he has due to mistakes he has made in his past. He also believes that he might hurt his friends if they stick around for too long. He is fully aware that he isn't doing himself any good by dwelling on the past, and has been taking steps to ease out of that. However, when he feels down, he usually assumes the incident is his fault. Gary's interests include video games, swimming in ink, reading, and hanging out with his friends. Skills Gary has the abilities of an average Inkling. He possesses a Splattershot and Hero Shot he can use to shoot ink. He can also turn into a squid and swim around in the ink he creates. Gary can also teleport across vast distances, which is a trait he got from Grand Dad. He uses this ability in lieu of the Super Jump most Inklings possess. Gary has also demonstrated vocal manipulation abilities. Using his voice, he can emit high-pitched noises which have the potential to shatter steel. These noises can range from screams, squeals of excitement or fear, or high notes. Gary can also concentrate his sonic blasts into two forms: a large beam similar to that of a Killer Wail, and a invisible, more precise form which focuses on a specific target. Gary is capable of creating portals to nearly any area or world in existence. However, this requires a lot of focus, and he can't keep one portal open for too long. He also gets a pounding headache if he holds a portal as long as possible. Gary can be quite persuasive if he needs to be. History Gary is a version of Grand Dad from another universe. In Gary's home universe, he came in contact with a contaminated Pearl while he was still Grand Dad. Pearl gave him a disease that turns its victims into Inklings over a certain period of time. Gary was unable to cure the disease in time and turned into an Inkling. As a result, he lost almost all of his powers, but also gained abilities relating to Inklings, such as his squid form and voice manipulation. He also became more sensitive as a result of mixing Grand Dad's more secretive personality and Pearl's more expressive personality. Unwilling to return to his home universe after the transformation, Gary went to the Crossover Plane. There, he met that universe's Grand Dad, who agreed to help Gary get used to life as an Inkling. However, Gary began lashing out at people as a way to cope with the pain of losing his former life. After meeting Agent 3, though, Gary has become more open towards people he doesn't know. He still has a lot of regret for what he did in his past life, but he tries to put on a brave face and make amends. He has also become more transparent about his past as Grand Dad, despite how much pain it causes him. Relationships Grand Dad Gary sees Grand Dad as a father figure. He is usually friendly towards Grand Dad, although the two do bicker sometimes. However, Gary finds it strange to be talking to someone who is basically his former self, and finds Grand Dad to be a harsh, although unintentional, reminder of his past life. Gary has also been hired as a guard squid for Grand Dad's house. The job pays fairly well for what little effort it requires, and Gary loves working as a guard. Pearl Gary's good friends with Pearl. He has forgiven Pearl for causing his transformation, although WBW's Pearl and the Pearl of Gary's home dimension are not the same. However, Gary seems to get frightened when Pearl goes rabid. Agent 3 Gary briefly shared a romance with Agent 3, but even after the breakup, he still thinks they're good friends, and credits Agent 3 with making him a better person. He has also become quite concerned about Agent 3's well-being recently. Marie Gary seems to admire Marie. He feels bad about taking Agent 3 from Marie, and really wishes he could comfort Marie somehow. Themes * '''Normal Theme 1: '''City of Color - SiIvaGunner (https://youtu.be/uwgEFvn0pfI) * '''Normal Theme 2: '''Your Best Friend - SiIvaGunner (https://youtu.be/SRuF8o38EV4) * '''Sad Theme: '''Break My Heart - Super FNaF OST (https://youtu.be/-sFUb3Y38ww) * '''Normal Battle: '''Bonetrousle (16-Bit) - OJSeve (https://youtu.be/nFfxqWJsKvg) * '''Serious Battle: '''Bomb Rush Blush - Splatoon 2 (https://youtu.be/w-BhOT3L83c) Trivia * Gary's intials, GD, are the same as Grand Dad's. * Gary gets extremely relaxed whenever he hears the Squid Sisters' music. He also falls asleep if he listens to Calamari Inkantation. Only Grand Dad knows why he does this. * Gary's Normal Battle theme being a version of Bonetrousle is a nod to a joke Downtown Freezy made about Gary being the Papyrus to Grand Dad's Sans. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Splatoon (series)